


The Winner of Her Heart

by maggiellezk



Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [4]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Genderbending, Poor Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Kuroo nyaris sinting dan Kenma melancarkan serangan fatal.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140365
Kudos: 5





	The Winner of Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't gain any profit
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma (Fem)
> 
> Warning :  
> Genderbend  
> Mengandung flirting  
> Cringe  
> Poor Kuroo

Kuroo mungkin sudah bisa mendapat julukan 'Sinting' hari ini setelah berbicara sendiri dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Pemuda itu mengerang pelan sembari bersandar pada tembok. Matanya bergulir menatap sosok yang masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Suara khas  _ game  _ bertema pertarungan mengisi udara di sekitar mereka. Sosok yang bermain dengan serius itu tak sekalipun melepas pandangan atau bahkan menoleh ketika Kuroo berulang kali memanggil nama, menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting atau bahkan salto belakang di depannya.

Aaa … yang terakhir itu hanya khayalan Kuroo saking gemasnya karena gagal mendapat perhatian dari sang gadis yang rambutnya pirang dengan aksen coklat gelap di puncak kepala. Jika ia mau menghitung, ini sudah sekitar 30 menit Kuroo diabaikan. Pemuda itu kembali mendesah.

" _ Game _ -nya seru banget, ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Lebih seru dari aku?" tanya Kuroo agak memelas.

Satu anggukan lagi dan hati Kuroo retak sekali.

"Kenma … kalau main  _ game _ bisa sampai malam?"

"Sampai pagi pun bisa. Cuma ibuku bakal marah kalau aku ketahuan enggak tidur semalaman lagi," jawab Kenma tanpa memedulikan bahwa retakan di hati Kuroo bertambah.

"Kayaknya jadi PSP-mu enak, tuh. Diperhatikan siang malam," dengkus Kuroo. Kenma melirik sekali. Hanya sekali kemudian kembali fokus pada  _ game _ -nya. Ia hanya angkat bahu sekilas dan hati Kuroo kembali bertambah retaknya.

_ Ngenes kali kau, Nak! _

Kuroo menyerah. Sebanyak apapun serangan yang dilancarkannya;  _ flirting _ tingkat bujang lapuk sampai flamboyan kelas dunia—ini berlebihan, tetap saja semuanya takluk di hadapan benda elektronik persegi yang punya besar lebih kecil dari ukuran kakinya sendiri. Pemuda itu ingin menangis saja karena tanpa sadar dipermainkan oleh benda tak hidup yang selalu menempel di Kenma nyaris 24/7. Namun, karena harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki akan jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya bila melakukan itu, dari semua rengekan yang tercekat di tenggorokan, hanya helaan napas sedih yang keluar dari bibir sang pemuda.

Lelah dengan ujian hidup ini, kepala Kuroo jatuh menimpa bahu Kenma yang masih tak peduli juga.

"Kenma …," panggilnya agak memanjang.

"Hm?"

"Kalau dikasi pilihan antara aku atau PSP-mu, kaupilih yang mana?"

Kenma hanya diam sebagai respons sambil terus menekan tombol yang tersedia di PSP.

"Kalau bisa dua-duanya kenapa harus memilih?" ujar Kenma sedikit terlambat.

Kuroo makin  _ ngenes. _ Sama  _ game _ saja dia kalah.

"Aku enggak bisa milih antara Kuroo atau PSP. PSP itu selalu ada saat aku bosan, kalau Kuroo selalu ada saat aku butuh."

Kuroo langsung kena  _ trigger. _ Ia bengong beberapa lama membiarkan suara PSP Kenma melewati telinganya.

"Kuroo mungkin lebih membosankan daripada PSP-ku karena selalu mementingkan ekskulnya tapi enggak pernah bikin aku bosan sampai jengkel. Kuroo mungkin payah main  _ game _ tapi enggak pernah payah bikin aku merasa spesial. Kuroo juga mungkin payah menang taruhan tapi enggak pernah gagal menangin hatiku."

_Critical attack!_ _Damage_ _unlimited!_

Kenma memenangkan pertarungan dengan bos  _ game _ dan saat ia menoleh, pacar ayam tercintanya sudah baring di tanah dengan muka merah, semerah jaket klub voli Nekoma yang melekat di badannya saat ini. Gadis itu panik dan langsung menyisihkan PSP ke dalam tas. Ia lantas mengguncang-guncang Kuroo yang diduga sudah  _ error _ menerima serangan fatal.

"Kuroo! Kuroo, bangun, weh! Kau berat, aku enggak bisa mengangkatmu pulang!"

End


End file.
